I'm A Guy
by Kamia Keehl
Summary: ...who laughs at your jokes, who will listen to you talk, who can tell you my problems and let you help, who will hold you & kiss your cheek, who will let you cry to me, and many things. OneShot and Drabbles collection.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**:  
I own myself and Azrath. He's my lovable OC boyfriend! Yep, I know I should get a life.  
Read at 3/4, please. THANK YOU!

* * *

**~*~*~ "...who puts your cold hands in my warm hoodie pockets." ~*~*~**

* * *

We both walk in a comfortable silence. I tighten the white scarf around my neck; the breeze and cold weather starts to bother me. I steal a glance at my silent companion—his black long hair sways with the wind and I could see that he has tightened his scarf as well. I couldn't even see his ears. He looks so cute! Speaking of ears, I forgot to bring my earmuffs. Now my ears start to turn red from the cold.

And my glove. I really need my gloves, because my hands start to go numb, seriously. I couldn't even feel the tips of my fingers anymore.

Trying to warm them by bringing them together, I was startled when I feel Azrath's hand enveloped mine. He smiled faintly and then grabs a hold tight of my hands and put them inside his skull hoodie pockets. I blinked before I even noticed what's going on and I grin when I could feel the warmth sipping back into my freezing appendage—both from the warmth of his hoodie and his own hands. But I think I'll stick to his hands. So I let my hands out of his pockets before I grab a hold of both his hands with mine.

I tiptoed and then gave him a peck on the lips before we both decided to continue our journey home, hand in hand.

**

* * *

Author's Note**: I hope this is fluff enough—and very corny, mind you. Yep, it's a very selfish fic because it's about me and my ever-fantasy-boyfriend. He's the greatest thing after my guitar. Yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**:  
I own myself and Azrath. He's my lovable OC boyfriend! Yep, I know I should get a life.  
Read at 3/4, please. THANK YOU!

* * *

**~*~*~ "...who calls unexpectedly." ~*~*~**

* * *

Ring... Ring...

I groaned, flipping to my other side as I keep snoring.

Ring... Ring... Ring...

What is that blasted sound? Don't disturb my sleep, you ringing sound!

Ring... Ring...

What. The. Fudge. What is that noisy thing?

Ring... Ring... Ring...

I'll just let it be. If it's someone pranking me, all I have to do is ignore it. Who would call me in the middle of the night, anyway?

Ring... Ring...

I don't want to get up. I hope mom will answer it. Please, mom!

Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring...

OH FUCK IT.

Ring... Ring... Ring... Ri—"WHAT?"

"Hi."

"Don't you hi me," I said as I recognized the voice. "What are you doing, calling me in the middle of the night?"

"I was... bored?"

"Oh, please, this is almost 12 for pete's sake!"

"Almost. So I'm not late."

"Huh, what?" I asked, not really get it. "What are you talking about?"

"Open your window, please."

"What...?"

"Just open it!" He said, a bit louder but still with a hushed tone.

"Uh, okay." I said, albeit a little reluctant. But I do it anyway. He wouldn't do anything to me now, would he? It's not like I'm easy to scared or anything. Anyway, I open the window and look outside, not spotting anyone below. But a sound near the tree almost makes my heart stopped.

I sighed in relief when I saw the faintest glint of gold; those beautiful honey golden orbs.

And that small little cake with a candle on it. I try to remember the date and almost cry in happiness. He remembers my birthday! And even go to my house and climb this tree and call me while he waits for the right time and... and... I just wanted to hug him then and there! But he'll fall if I do that. So I climb to the tree and sit there right next to him before we sing the birthday song in a hushed tone and I blew the candle, making a wish.

I wish he will still do this 10 years later.

**

* * *

Author's Note**: FLUFF DETECTED. I hope this is not as mushy as the last one. And I know the ending was not really connected to the title, but.. it's just this writer's block. Oh, forget it. Anyway, hope you're kind enough to review it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**:  
I own myself and Azrath. He's my lovable OC boyfriend! Yep, I know I should get a life.  
Read at 3/4, please. THANK YOU!

* * *

**~*~*~ "...who notices haircuts." ~*~*~**

* * *

I keep toying with my hair, hoping that he'll like the new style. Not much though; I just changed my bangs and cut it a little. It looks slightly different, but I wouldn't mind if he didn't notice. Most guys do that.

Sighing, I grab both mugs of hot chocolate and sit next to him on the couch to watch some indie band perform. It's pretty cool, and I pretty much like rock music. And punk. Though I prefer jazz, but not much people like it. Blah, what am I blabbing about—it's bad enough that I'm here and annoying the world since 1992. Yeah, I rock.

Just as I was about to ask what song it's called, he looks up and scrutinized me, "Hey, did you just cut your hair? It looks nice!"

I was stunned, I was speechless and I can't even closed my gaping mouth. I'm sure I look like a suffocating fish right now, but I don't care. And at that point, at that very moment, I realized that..

He's not most guys.

And I couldn't ask for more.

**

* * *

Author's Note**: My brain are working awesome! Maybe because I'm currently watching #ESP vs. #NED! Yep, that must be it. Yep. Anyway, go #ESP! ...and review please :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**:  
I own myself and Azrath. He's my lovable OC boyfriend! Yep, I know I should get a life.  
Read at 3/4, please. THANK YOU!

* * *

**~*~*~ "...who would let you call him at midnight and sing you a lullaby." ~*~*~**

* * *

I look up at the ceiling, noticing the patterns of the shadows the trees made. I look at my Jack Skellington clock that reads 01:19 and groaned, realizing that I wouldn't be able to wake up tomorrow for class. This sucks. Why can't my eyes just close and my mind let me drift into dreamland? I need my sleep!

I sighed, getting up and opened my cellphone.

The first name that crossed my mind was Azrath and I shake my head, scolding myself for even thinking about waking him up. He needs his sleep to, and I don't want to be selfish!

But.. I'm so tempted to call him! And I know it's not right, whatsoever, seeing that he needs his sleep for tomorrow too. I was discussing this to myself as I unconsciously pushed the 'call' button and gasped. I look at my phone in horror, hoping it would disconnect by itself when I realized that it wouldn't happen. My thumb was on its way to the 'end call' button when I heard a sleepy "Hello?" from the other end of the line.

I put my phone on my ear, "H-hello? Azzy?"

His voice changed as he replies, _"What is it? Is something wrong?"_

A chuckle escaped my lips and I know he must've been raising his eyebrow at my weird behavior. I smiled, "Nothing, I just couldn't sleep. That's all."

He was silent for a moment before speaking, _"I'm glad you called."_

I frowned, "Why? Aren't you mad that I woke you up from your beauty sleep?" I asked, tone deadpanning.

He chuckled, _"Of course not! I'm glad that I'm the first person you call when you couldn't sleep."_

Somehow, I could imagine him smile warmly at me, at this point. As his golden eyes soften, creating two molten golden orbs I adore so much, and there's this little quirks on his mouth, creating a small smile. As my mind drifted to Azrath, I heard him ask, _"Want me to sing something for you?"_

Shaking my head, I decided to reply, knowing he couldn't see me. "N-no! I don't want you to sleep so late. I'll feel guilty when I see you looking like a zombie tomorrow."

A laugh resounded from the speaker, _"Don't worry, I could take it. And I don't take a NO for an answer."_

I sighed, "Fine. Sing me."

He was quiet before he test his voice, his UH-MAZING voice, and starts to hum. Instantly, I recognized this song as Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. He starts to sing, and I'm a bit disappointed that my cellphone's speakers aren't that good. And he didn't use his guitar! What a waste.

But then, I realized that I start to feel sleepy, slowly drifting into sleep. Seconds before all of my consciousness gone, he speak in a hushed tone that made my heart swell as I snuggled deeper into my pillows.

_"Goodnight, my love. Sweet dreams."_

**

* * *

Author's Note**: NOT MOVING IT! And it's a bit long, sorry. Moreover, I just realized that I like this site better. Anyway, I FELL IN LOVE WITH MIYAVI AND HIS GODLY TALENTED FINGERS! Damn, I need to practice more.


End file.
